Lilly Ostrowski
Lilly Ostrowski is a health store clerk, and part-time musician. She was transformed into a werewolf during the recent chemical spill in Falador, and now lives alone, due to fear of hurting others. Appearance and personality. Lilly is a decently attractive girl, standing 5'11", with curves in the right places. Her hair, once blonde, was turned silver by the spill, and her eyes, once brown, was turned ice-blue. She hides her left eye behind some hair, and because of that, she looks shy and introverted. She would be a good girlfriend to have, if you could get past her shell first. When in hybrid form, she stands nearly 8 feet tall, weighs around 400 lbs., and is thin, sleek, and brutal killing machine. ...Only if she wants to kill though. Her fur is silvery grey with a white underbelly. She is introverted at first glance, but pretty fun once you get to know her. She likes Karaoke, parties with good music, concerts, and Medieval fairs. Ever since she was turned into a werewolf, her personality has been more bestial. With the right conditions, she'll be a hormone machine. If a guy comes onto her, she'll make him drown in a torrent of slobbery kisses before regainnig her composure. She smells things a lot, even bad smells, and chews things absentmindedly. Her emotions can be wounded very easily, and is very sensitive to critisicm. To top it all off, she worries so much she manifests health issues. History. Lilly was born to a upper-class family, along with her twin sister. However, her tomboy twin got all the attention, because she was the go-getter, while Lilly hung back. They both were beautiful, perhaps Lilly more, but since her sister was more adept and less klutzy, she was chosen to go on to a prestigious college. Lilly was doomed to go to a so-so college. She was terrible at testing, snapping under pressure, and generally scraped by with her grades. The only thing she excelled in was health, and music. She showed a adroitness in almost any instrument. During this time at college, she fell upon some friends on whom she could rely: Lewis Fredrikson, and Fred "Hutch" Hutchinson. They became good friends, though there was a problem: Lewis and Hutch were almost at each other's throats for Lilly's affection. She tried to calm them down, and finally had to pick someone. She picked Lewis, for his genius, instead of his looks. Hutch, a bit heartbroken, accepted defeat, but still remained friends. When they all graduated, they were all overjoyed, but went their separate ways. Lilly and Lewis went to Falador, while Hutch went elsewhere. During a visit to the hairstylist, Lilly bumped into the chemical spill that happened in Falador. Unbeknownst to her, she went back to her apartment, to admire her new hairdo. To her horror, her blonde hair started falling out, and would come off in clumps when she combed it. Staring in the mirror, she also stared in shock as her brown eyes started turning ice-blue! Mortified, she holed up, and didn't come out until her hair grew back, which came back silver, and her eyes stopped crying. After her hair came back, strange things started happening, accompanied by nightmares aplenty. Her perception of the world was twisted, where she would walk for seemingly five minutes, and travelled five miles. At the end of this harrowing time, she changed for the first time. As she changed, sprouting fur, she howled with pain and anguish, sending a mournful cry echoing across the city, prompting the howl of pet dogs everywhere. A young man was fishing in the fountain for spare change when she saw him. Eyes burning with predatory bloodlust, she attacked him, and injured him severely. As soon as blood stained her prestine silver fre, she regained some control, and fled the scene, not before attracting the white knights to help the man. After cleaning up, she visited the man in the hospital, who would get better in a couple days. She lied and said "her dog" had attacked the man, and she would gladly pay for the bill. After, she moved to the outskirts, to prevent a repeat. She works as a health food store clerk, but wishes to become a musician. Powers. She was transformed into a werewolf, and possesses supernatural strength (2 tons), speed (can run 40 in wolf form, 50 in hybridized wolf, and 40 in hybrid), and enhanced senses such as hearing and smell. She can hear sub-sonic, and ultra-sonic noises, detect a person's emotions through smelling (smell fear), and many other things. She also possesses a rapid healing factor, and is super-durable. She can also project emotions onto things or people. On people, they tend to act out the emotion projected immediately. Some willful can resist it, but few can do this. On objects, they obtain a temporary resonance, and project the resonance. For example, if fear is projected on a mansion, it seems more creepy than normal. Lilly's skills include having fun, emotional support, gardening, holistic healing, emotional manipulation, and and myriad of musical instruments, from pipe organs to to cello. Lilly's weakness is silver, wolfsbane daggers, and her own mental stability. Silver doesn't burn her at mere touch, but will severely harm her if it penetrates the skin. This might trigger a case of death rage, and she will not stop until at least one thing is dead. She has never experienced silver exposure before, so this will most likely happen. Wolfsbane daggers prevent her transformation if struck by it. Finally, she suffers from depression, and an inferiority complex. She worries too much, and this frequently upsets her stomach. Chapters. Lilly appeared in chapter two. She was walking to the bank the long way around, and stumbled across a battle between two nameless heroes, the Wonder Knight, Skull, and Sylar. She was discovered by Sylar, and was beaten by him, despite the help of Wonder Knight and Skull.